ifight_crime_with_victoriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
Synopsis A meteor shower causes strange effects in Seattle and California, causing the ICarly crew and the Hollywood Arts gang to develop super powers. However, they are not alone, as a number of old rivals and foes from the past have gained abilities as well, and their newfound power has made them thirst for revenge... Plot Arcs *ICarly becomes "iHero", a crime-fighting group of superheroes. *A rift forms between Carly and Sam over who should have what power. *The Shadow Hammer breaks in and attacks Carly while looking for Spencer. *Freddie starts working on plans to start "iHero". *Missy takes over Sam's body, leaves Sam powerless and takes over her life. *Neville starts a team of evil-doers to ruin Carly's life. *Beck accidentally kills Jade with his fire powers. *Trina tries to win Beck's heart. *Sinjin begins stalking girls (more than usual). *Cal takes advantages of the HA kids's vulnerabilities and gains their trust. *Robbie abuses his power and makes Cat have sex with him. *Seattle is quarantined after a radiation leak caused by Doug the Diaper Guy transforming into a giant. *iHero and other super-powered people are not affected by radiation. *Megan Nichols arrives and warns iHero about future events. *Alternate timelines: **'Timeline 1': the Meteor passes over Earth, iHero starts, Missy steals Sam's body, Valerie influences Freddie, Carly becomes obsessed with her power, Beck kills Jade, and Seattle is destroyed in a nuclear blast. **'Timeline 2': Megan and Sikowitz go back in time to try and divert the Meteor, but only manage to alter its course slightly, and Sikowitz is killed by Ponnie. Gibby becomes the first superhero, Love Man. Megan finds the present-Sikowitz who no longer has his power. Instead, she goes to find Spencer and they travel back, but are pursued by an evil version of Carly. **'Timeline 3': Things are complicated by evil Carly. Plot Outline The Meteor Shower *Comet Nakamura passes through the sky on this night. *The ICarly broadcast is down for an entire minute, and picks up while the ICarly stars and camera man are still unconscious. This prompts the trio to shut down ICarly for the time being. *Carly Shay gains the power to hear other people's thoughts. *Sam Puckett gains superhuman strength. *Freddie Benson gains the ability to heal through close observation, and learn at an exponential rate. *Spencer Shay gains the ability to "transfer" the powers of other people. *Gibby Gibson gains the power of... *Shannon Mitchell gains the power to create a forcefield around her body. *T-Bo gains the power of invulnerable skin. *Griffin gains the ability to sprout wings from his back. *Mandy is rendered immune to disease. *Shelby Marx gains superhuman strength. *Neville Papperman gains the power to detect a person's inner fears, insecurities, and weaknesses. *Valerie gains the power to control the minds of others by touching them. *Chuck Chambers gains the power to raise temperature. *Chip Chambers gains the power to drastically lower temperature. *Missy Robinson gains the power to switch bodies with other people. *Ricky Flame gains superhuman strength. *Kyoko and Yuki gain the ability to shapeshift at will. *The Shadow Hammer gains superhuman strength. *Spanky Stimbler gains the power of telekinesis. *Marta Trundel gains the power to corrupt a person's personality through persuasion *Billy Boots gains the power to nullify and reverse the powers of others. *Aspartamay gains the power of "immortality", so long as he feeds on human souls. *Calvin Pressler observes the cosmic phenomenoa and begins tracking down people who have been bestowed with "abilities". *Nora Dershlit gains the ability to change her own gender at will. *Mr. Howard gains the ability to shapeshift and mimic the voice of anyone. *Ben Huebscher gains the power of telepathy, able to read thoughts and control others'. *Tori Vega gains the ability to project her own thoughts to her friends and distract others. *Trina Vega gains the power to make her skin invisible. *Cat Valentine gains the power of flight. *Jade West gains the power to resurrect after death. *Beck Oliver gains the power of combustion. *Robbie Shapiro gains the power to possess other people's bodies. *Rex is brought to life as a thinking, feeling, and moving puppet boy. *Erwin Sikowitz gains the dormant ability to travel through time and dimensions. *Ponnie gains the power to manipulate and corrupt a person's dreams. *Mr. Dickers gains the ability to control people with his voice. *Tara and Haley gain the power to transfer powers between people. *Doug the Diaper Guy turns into a cocoon; he will emerge as a massive, radioactive monster. *Hope Quincy gains the power to turn people to stone when they make eye contact with her. However, she is still in a coma *Mona Patterson, while hospitalized, gains pyrokinesis. *Megan Parker gains the power to see the future when she sleeps and has a vision of what she believes is herself (Carly) being captured by Neville Papperman. Exposition *The iCarly trio reveals their powers to Spencer. *Tori and her friends flee from Hollywood arts. *The Shadow Hammer breaks into the Shay's apartment looking for Freddie. *Cat attracts attention at Hollywood Arts, forcing her friends and herself to become runaways. *Inspired by the benefits of having superpowers, iCarly becomes iHero, a crime-fighting team. *A Yerbian defector makes contact with Tori Miscallenous Summary Chapter 1 * Carly, Sam, and Freddie reveal their new powers to Spencer after a week of hiding them. Chapter 2 * Cat exposes her flight power to her school mates, and Tori and Beck have to bail her out before fleeing with the rest of the gang. Chapter 3 * Spencer's power is switching CSF's powers. He switches Carly and Sam's, and Carly gets acquainted with superhuman strength, while agreeing to switch powers every week. Chapter 4 * The HA kids retreat to the Vega household to decide what to do next. When Jade threatens Rex, Robbie accidentlaly uses his power to possess Jade. Chapter 5 * Two days before she has to switch powers again, Carly gets caught when a burglar breaks into her apartment and accidentally uses her super strength to escape, incapacitating the burglar. Chapter 6 * Neville contacts Valerie and manipulates her using her hatred of iCarly and attraction to Freddie so that he can start building his "anti-iCarly team". iHero *Carly's incident inspires "iHero", a superhero group consisting of Sam, Carly, Freddie. Carly becomes Shadowfist, Sam becomes Transceiver Girl, and Freddie becomes Daptpunk. *iHero responds to a public distress call where Ricky Flame is causing havoc and threatening people with his super strength. Thanks to coordination between the four of them, iHero rescues civilians and puts Ricky Flame behind bars. More Crimes *Carly and Sam switch places as Shadowfist and Transceiver Girl. *Gibby joins iHero as The Human Push. *iHero responds to a series of theater-related burgalaries. They catch "The Theater Thug" easily thanks to Carly's mind-reading ability and Sam's super-strength. *Valerie uses her power on Freddie, subtly influencing his mind.